I m Not The Only One
by DiannaRivera
Summary: Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga Santana López, pero al no ser corresponida se irá y se encontrará con el verdadero amor, pero ¿que si Santana decide luchar por ella? Con quien se quedará? Descúbrelo entrando a esta historia : ) *Les advierto de una buena vez, esta historia tendrá mucho contenido sexual, no se sabe si será muy explicito o no*
1. Chapter 1

I'm not the only one.

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen aún… muajaja, pero la historia si es muy mía, si les gusta dejen sus reviews y si no pues también dejen sus opiniones.

Santana: Lucy Quinn Fabray mueve ese culo tan lindo que Dios te dio y termina de arreglarte, para poder ir a dar una vuelta por la playa. –Suplicaba la morena fuera del cuarto de la rubia.-

Quinn: Santana Diabla López, ya he acabado, así que podemos ir a donde tu quieras hermosa. –Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-

Santana tomo su bolso y se fueron a pasear por toda la playa.

Santana: Las Bahamas es hermoso y vamos a vivir aquí para siempre Quinnie. –La abraza fuertemente.-

Quinn: *San no sabe lo que provoca en mi cuando me abraza, cuando me besa, cuando hacemos el amor* Si San, es hermoso, y vamos a vivir donde tu quieras, pero juntas.

Santana: Claro que si Quinn, eres mi amiga y además nadie besa como tú, ni tampoco conozco a ninguna mujer que haga el amor como tú. –Apenas Santana dijo eso y me ruboricé.-

Santana y Quinn caminaron por la playa de la mano, se encontraron con que la playa no estaba sola había muchos adolescentes antes de acercarse demasiado la latina abrazo por la espalada a la hermosa rubia y beso su cuello.

Santana: te amo Quinnie.

Quinn: Yo más Sanny.

La rubia consideraba a santana el amor de su vida, era la primera chica con que lo había intentado, era mi amiga y una tarde cuando estábamos en la escuela nos besamos y tuvimos relaciones, desde ahí San y yo nos acostamos, y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Santana se detuvo de golpe y soltó la mano de Quinn.

Quinn: San, ¿Qué pasa?

Santana: Por Dios, mira esa chica, es hermosa ¿no lo crees? –Apuntando a una alta chica de ojos azules, llevaba un bikini negro y su hermosa, larga y rubia melena suelta.-

Quinn: Si es muy hermosa.

Santana: Quinn, me gusta; esta tan buena, mira que trasero y que senos, Dios, creo que solo con verla me quiero correr.

Quinn: -Con un nudo en la garganta.- Ve… ve y háblale Santana. Yo volveré a casa.

Santana: -Camino hacia la rubia.- Hola hermosa.

X: Hola preciosa. –Dijo seductora.-

Santana: Cual es tu nombre?

X: Me llamo Brittany, pero dime Britt. –Le guiña un ojo a Santana.-

Mientras con Quinn ya había llegado a su casa donde vivía con Santana se sentó en un sillón.

Quinn: Como pudiste pensar que te pediría ser su novia, no le gustas, esa chica rubia era hermosa, y era muy delgada no como yo, soy toda una gorda, es obvio que Santana no me ama, como alguien podría amarme, ni siquiera mis padres me amaban, como pude pensar que una hermosa chica como Santana podía llegar a amarme, ella es perfecta. –La rubia se fue a su habitación a dormir un rato.-

Algunas horas mas tarde se escucho la voz de una chica pero no era la de santana la rubia pensó que era la chica de la playa, pero no se podía arriesgar, asomo su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación solo para comprobar que era la rubia alta y bonita, que venia con Santana, ambas chicas se metieron al cuarto de Santana. Quinn se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

Con las Brittana.

Santana: Dios mío Brittany, sabes jodidamente bien. –Decía haciendo círculos en la clítoris de la rubia.-

Brittany: Diablos Santana, asiiii –Gemía la hermosa rubia tomándole el pelo a Santana para que lo hiciera más fuerte.- CARAJO, ASÍ!

Santana introdujo dos dedos por la entrada de Brittany mientras la holandesa echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y gemía fuertemente.

Brittany: Vamos Sanny, méteme otro dedo, hazlo más rápido… -Decía ente jadeo y jadeo.-

La latina obedecía lo que la holandesa le pedía.

Santana: -Va hacia un cajón y saca un arnés.- ¿Quieres que te meta esto Britt?

Brittany: -Con una voz ronca.- Si, hasta dentro Sanny. –Decía extasiada.-

Quinn no podía dormir y comenzó a llorar ella amaba a Santana y la latina en este momento estaba haciendo el amor con una chica desconocida.

Al día siguiente Quinn despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que se asomaban por su ventana, se levanto de un salto de la cama, miró hacia el otro lado de la cama pero la latina no estaba ahí como siempre lo hacía, eso solo significaba una cosa, no había soñado, una rubia hermosa le había quitado el amor de Santana. Tallo sus hermosos ojos avellana y salió a la cocina, pero ahí estaba la picante chica de los ojos azules, que la noche anterior había aparecido en sus pesadillas, estaban sentadas ella y Santana tomando café.

Santana: Carajo lo olvide. Britt no vivo sola, vivo con mi amiga Quinn.

Brittany: Hola Quinn, soy Brittany pero dime Britt

Quinn: Hola Britt, dime Quinnie si quieres, estoy acostumbrada. Me iré a duchar. –Ve a Santana, pero ella no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Brittany.-

Santana: Haz lo que quieras Fabray solo no te tardes demasiado, Britt y yo nos vamos a bañar. –A la rubia le dolió el pecho apenas Santana dijo eso, con un nudo en la garganta solamente asintió.-

20 minutos más tarde Quinn salió de bañarse con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, había perdido a su único amor.

Santana: -Molesta.- CON UN CARAJO CLARAMENTE TE DIJE QUE NO TE TARDARAS Y HACES LO QUE SE TE DA LA PUTA GANA.

Quinn: Santana, cálmate, además yo estoy pagando la casa.

Santana: ¿Estas reprochándome algo? Me tienes harta eres una egoísta de lo peor Fabray.

Quinn: ¡TÚ ME TIENES HARTA A MI, NO TE DAS CUENTA DE NADA, TRAJISTE A UNA DESCONOCIDA A NUESTRA CASA! –La rubia se fue, se cambio mientras la brittana se bañaban y tenían sexo, Quinn hiso su maleta, tomo su dinero y se fue.-

2 hora más tarde Brittany se había ido a trabajar no sin antes tener otra ronda de sexo con Santana y después prometerle que volvería después del trabajo, la rubia se despidió de Quinn sin saber que la chica de ojos avellana ya se había ido del lugar.

Santana: Quinnie, ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto? Te prometo mucho sexo. –Dijo con voz picara, pero no hubo respuesta, lo cual era raro en Quinn así que fue a su habitación y toco la puerta.- ¿Quinn? ¿Estás ahí? –Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cuarto completamente vacío.- QUINN? DEJA DE HACER BROMAS BEBÉ. –Gritaba histérica, al salir del cuarto de la rubia se dirigió ala cocina donde estaba el teléfono, pero lo había una pequeña nota en la mesa que decía en letras grandes SANTANA.-

"Santana, he decidió irme lejos de ti por un tiempo, me alejó por mi bien, se que Britt te gusta, se ve que es una chica linda, les deseo lo mejor, me voy por motivos personales, perdóname por todo Sanny, esperó que triunfes, y ojala que esto que siento muera para poder volver a verte, porque mientras esto viva me alejare lo más posible.

-Quinn Fabray."

La latina comenzó a llorar quería saber donde estaba Quinn, el porque se había ido, no lo entendía, cogió el teléfono y marco varias veces a la hermosa rubia pero esta no contestaba.

Santana: QUINN! –Tomo una foto donde estaban ambas y se recostó con ella en brazos quedando profundamente dormida.-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía (:

En un lugar muy lejos de Santana se encontraba una rubia despampanante bajando de un avión.

Quinn: Roma, roma me ayudará a sanar. –Dijo para sí misma.-

La hermosa rubia llego a un hotel, era bastante grande y lujoso. Quinn llego a su habitación desempaco y salió a dar una vuelta, no había playas, no hacía calor, de hecho hacía algo de frio, no había miles de jóvenes, pero lo que la rubia notaba es que no era la misma, no estaba Santana López con ella. Entonces Quinn se dijo a si misma que tenía una nueva vida, una vida sin Santana Diabla López.

La rubia salió directamente a ver el coliseo romano, había soñado con ese lugar desde que era una pequeña y hermosa niña de 9 años. Llego al coliseo y vio que un chico moreno la veía fascinado, Quinn se asusto que quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir con él.

Quinn: Disculpa, pero ¿Por qué me ves tanto?

X: Oh, discúlpame, realmente no sabía que te incomodará, pero no lo haré más.

Quinn: No es que me incomode, es solo que, no te conozco y si me dio un poquito de miedo. –Dijo sonrojándose.-

X: Perdón enserio, es que eres muy hermosa y me gusta ver las cosas hermosas.

Quinn: No se si te diste cuenta pero acabas de llamarme cosa. –Dijo riéndose, y con eso provocando la risa de aquel desconocido.-

X: Dime. ¿Qué haces en Roma? La gente viene usualmente cuando quiere olvidar el pasado.

Quinn: Oh, no. Yo siempre he querido venir aquí. ¿Tú vives aquí?

X: Si. –Sonrío dejando a la vista una hermosa sonrisa.-

Quinn: Y ¿Me enseñas la ciudad?

X: Me encantaría, ¿Te dan miedo las motos?

Quinn: No claro que no, un novio que tuve tenía una motocicleta, me enseño a manejarla, pero le tenía pánico.

X: ¿Pánico? ¿Por qué? –Dijo curioso.-

Quinn: Ósea no le tuve pánico inmediatamente pero, no me gusta manejar. –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.- Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

X: Vienes aquí por él?

Quinn: No claro que no, eso fue cuando tenía 16 años, hace ya demasiado.

X: Pf. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Quinn: 22

X: ¿Enserio?

Quinn: Si. ¿Y tú?

X: 23. Dime ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Quinn: Quiero conocer todo el lugar.

El chico y Quinn pasearon por muchos hermosos lugares, de repente la noche los sorprendió.

Quinn: No puede ser. He pasado todo el día contigo, pero lo disfrute, ni siquiera puse atención a la hora, y ya es muy tarde. –Dijo viendo su reloj.-

X: Te llevo a tu hotel. –Subieron a la moto y se dirigieron al hotel donde Quinn se hospedaba.-

10 minutos después llegaron. Quinn bajo de la moto de un salto.

Quinn: Muchísimas gracias. –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

X: Dime algo. ¿Mañana quieres ir a desayunar algo conmigo?

Quinn: Si claro que sí. –La chica se dirigió a la entrada del hotel entonces recordó que no le pidió ni su número de teléfono ni siquiera le pidió su nombre.- ¡Eres una tonta Fabray!

Llegó a su habitación y se puso a husmear en su bolso, entonces saco de el una fotografía donde estaba ella besando a Santana y comenzó a llorar, hasta que recordó al chico con el que había pasado todo el día, y sonrío no sabia como un extraño la hacía sentirse tan en paz. Se ducho y se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente la rubia se arreglo como nunca se puso un vestido pero encima de el un suéter ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frio, se acercaba diciembre y salió del hotel, ahí estaba él con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero negra, con un cigarrillo en la boca y recargado en su moto, así era como ella se lo imaginaba. Sonrío y fue calmada hacía él.

Quinn: Buenos días extraño.

X: Buenos días mi hermosa rubia. –Le sonrío de oreja a oreja.-

Quinn: ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?

El chico solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

Quinn: Por favor, dime como te llamas.

X: Lo sabrás algún día rubia.

Quinn: Veo que no piensas decirme tu nombre. –Dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho el chico solo soltó una carcajada.- No le veo la gracia.

X: Es que no entiendo tu insistencia en saber mi nombre, ¿Acaso es tan importante para ti saber mi nombre?

Quinn: ¡Pues claro!

X: Un nombre no te hace quien eres, es solo una forma de llamarte. Mira hay muchas formas de llamarme, puedes decirme chico, o puedes decirme feo ó Puck.

Quinn: ¿Te llamas Puck? –Dijo levantando una ceja.-

Puck: Claro que no, mi apellido es Puckerman, pero todo el mundo me llama Puck.

Quinn: No soy todo el mundo, quiero tu nombre de pila.

Puck: Noah.

Quinn: Es hermoso. –Sonrío con un brillo en los ojos.-

Puck: Y… ¿No me dirás tú nombre mi encantadora rubia?

Quinn: Un nombre no te hace quien eres. –Noah sonrío.- Me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Puck: Perfecto. –Le tomo la mano a Quinn y la ayudo a subirse a la moto.- Nuestro día comienza señorita Lucy.

Quinn: Dime Quinn, por favor.

Puck: Muy bien. –Arranco la moto.-

Quinn: Por cierto Noah, ¿A dónde me llevas?

Puck: A un restaurante al aire libre, es hermoso.

Quinn: ¿Cómo yo? –Soltó una carcajada y el chico solo negó.-

Puck: Tú eres la belleza en mujer, y el lugar es la belleza en establecimiento.

Quinn: -Se sonrojo.- A todas las chicas le dices lo mismo?

Puck: A la mayoría –Ambos rieron.-

Llegaron a un restaurante que quedaba cerca del coliseo, tenia una hermosa vista. Quinn simplemente quería fotografiar todo, pero no había llevado su cámara.

Quinn: es hermoso.

Puck: Si, me lo dicen seguido. –Bromeo.-

Quinn: -Sonrío y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.- El lugar.

Puck: Quinn, me dirás que haces aquí

Quinn: Es por una chica a la cual intento olvidar. No soy gay, solo con ella.

Puck: Te entiendo.

Quinn: Su nombre es Santana, primero era mi mejor amiga, pero nos enamoramos y nos hicimos pareja, pero hace poco ella se encontró a su hermosa rubia, una chica alta, delgada de ojos azules.

Puck: Jamás en esta vida yo podre encontrar a alguien más hermosa que tú.

Quinn: Santana lo hiso. Y yo simplemente no pude y vine aquí. ¿Y tú?

Puck: ¿De veras quieres saber?

Quinn: Claro que sí.

Puck: -Con los ojos cristalinos, las lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos.-

Quinn: Confía en mi. –Lo tomo de la mano.-

Puck: -Respiro.- Lo hago.

Quinn sonrío y Noah tomo aire.

Quinn: No te voy a presionar.

Puck: Mi esposa murió.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía(:

_Dani: ajaja, te voy a ser sincera, no yo se en que va a acabar, amo quick, pero también amo quinntana, así que estoy viendo, que será, pero cuando sepa, te juro que daré pistas! Gracias por leerme. _

Puck: Mi esposa murió. –Dijo seco.-

Quinn: Disculpa, no sabía. –Dijo avergonzada.-

Puck: No te preocupes, ella murió hace tiempo. –Mirando hacia abajo.-

Quinn: ¿Quieres ir a bailar? –Intentando animar a su amigo.-

Puck: Claro que sí.

El guapo chico y la hermosa chica se fueron a bailar y después estuvieron paseando por ahí, cuando la noche les cayó encima Noah llevó a Quinn al hotel.

Quinn: Muchas gracias. –Dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

Puck: Gracias a ti. –Sonrió.-

Quinn entró al hotel y se dirigió a su habitación.

En el aeropuerto de las Bahamas.

Brittany: Por Dios, de verdad te quieres ir Sanny? –Dijo triste la alta y perfecta rubia.-

Santana: Si, Britt cometí un horrible error al dejar ir a Quinn, creo que la amo.

Brittany: Esta bien, si me quieres sabes dónde encontrarme. –Le dio un beso.- pero dime, ¿Cómo sabes donde esta Quinn?

Santana: Cuando eramos novias e íbamos a la preparatoria Quinn me escribió una carta donde me decía los lugares a donde ella quería ir, a donde quería ir conmigo, sé que está en alguno de esos lugares, lo presiento.

Brittany: Esta bien.

Después de algunas horas Santana por fin llegó a Lima, ella estaba feliz, la respuesta de donde se encontraba su amada estaba cerca, fue directamente a su casa.

Santana: -Tocó la puerta principal de su casa.- Que extraño es esto.

Maribel: ¡SANTANA! ¡MIJA! –Abrazando a su hija y llorando de felicidad.-

Santana: -Abrazo a su madre.- ¡MAMI, MAMITA!

Después de una larga charla con su madre, Santana subió a su habitación y encontró la caja donde tenia todas las cartas que su rubia ojiverde le había dado.

Santana: Oh, mi Quinnie. –Llorando.-

Al cabo de unas horas encontró tres posibles lugares en donde estaría su rubia: Roma, Londres o España. Se dirigió a Roma sin saber que se encontraría con una sorpresa que cambiaría su vida.

Santana: Roma, se que mi Quinnie esta aquí y no me iré de aquí sin ella tengo que recuperarla.

Santana vio una cafetería y se pasó ahí mucho tiempo. Ella tenía que encontrar a Quinn y recuperarla, la quería mucho.

Mientras con Quinn.

Se cambió y salió del hotel en busca de un paisaje que fotografiar o pintar, quería aire fresco. Hacía mucho frio ese día en especial.

Puck: Quinn, hola.

Quinn: ¿Cómo es que siempre te veo? –Sobresaltada.-

Puck: No lo sé, dime si quieres estar sola.

Quinn: No, de hecho tu compañía me agrada bastante.

En el otro lado de la ciudad.

X: Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Santana: ¿Quién diablos eres y que quieres? No tengo dinero, vengo en busca del amor, mi amor es pobre. –Dijo haciéndose bolita.-

_N/A: PORFAVOR NO ME ODIEN POR QUE EL CAPITULO ESTA CORTO, LES PROMETO QUE PARA EL PRÓXIMO ESTARÁ LARGO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, LOS AMO! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por mi todo Glee podría ser Quinntana o Quick m.

_**HOLA, CUMPLO AÑOS EL 17 DE OCTUBRE ASÍ QUE FELICITENME dd :P **_

X: ¿Qué? No quiero robarte ni nada –Ríe fuertemente la misteriosa persona.-

Santana: ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? –Dijo asustada y molesta.-

X: No pretendía asustarte, simplemente quería hablarte, eres muy hermosa.

Santana: TE PREGUNTÉ QUE QUIEN ERAS. –Alzando la voz.-

X: Mi nombre es Dani. –Dijo la hermosa chica dándole una sonrisa del millón a la latina.- ¿Y tú?

Santana: Me llamo Santana. –Dijo sonriendo y entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos.-

Dani: ajajaja, eres tan adorable. ¿Te lo habían dicho antes Santana?

Santana: Solo mi Quinnie. –Entonces recordó el porque estaba ahí se paró de la mesa.-

Dani: ¿Qué pasa?

Santana: Tengo que buscar a alguien.

Dani: ¿A quién? –Se levantó de la mesa también.-

Santana: ¿Qué haces? –Frunció el ceño.-

Dani: Voy contigo a dónde quieres ir?

Santana: a buscar a mi chica.

Dani: -Seria.- ¿En serio santana?

Santana: Si lo siento. –Dijo haciendo carita de perro.-

Dani: Esta bien, iré contigo quiero conocer a la afortunada.

_**Mientras con la rubia**_

Puck: Hey ¿quieres ir por un café? Tengo que preguntarte algo.

Quinn: ¿Por qué no lo haces aquí? Estamos justo donde nos conocimos el coliseo. –Dijo sonriente.-

Puck: Esta bien… Sé que no llevo mucho tiempo de conocerte, pero te he tomado mucho cariño, y te quería preguntar…

Noah había guardado silencio, pero la rubia ya sabía lo que él le quería decir, él solo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ella se había encariñado con Noah, pero no de esa manera, era más bien como un mejor amigo, un excelente mejor amigo.

Puck: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Beso a Quinn, quien rápidamente se separó, el chico de hermosos ojos verdes agacho la cabeza.- Perdóname Q.

Quinn: Lo siento mucho Noah, pero no me gustan los chicos. –Bajo la cabeza.- ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Puck: Si. –Sonríe levemente.-

Quinn al verlo así se le rompió el corazón, se había encariñado mucho con él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo.

Quinn: Noah, te quiero como mi mejor amigo.

Puck: -Beso la mejilla de la chica.- Y yo como a mi mejor amiga.

Se abrazaron un buen rato. Hasta que el chico se separó de la hermosa rubia.

Puck: ya que eres lesbiana, quiero presentarte a mi amiga.

Quinn: ¿Es bonita? –Ambos rieron.- No estoy de humor, sabes que sigo amando a Santana, que es la única que me importa.

Puck: Solo quiero que la conozcas, además no dices que esa chica te hiso daño.

Quinn: Si pero, la amo, ¿Quieres ver una foto de ella? –Dijo sacando su billetera.-

Puck: Pues no, pero ya la sacaste así que a verla. –Quinn le extendió la billetera y él guapo y perfecto moreno la tomo.- WOW, ESTA CHICA ES HERMOSA!

Quinn: Lo sé. –Dijo sonriente.-

Puck: Diablos rubia, si que tienes suerte, es perfecta.

Quinn: Hey! Creí que yo era la única chica a la que le decías que era perfecta. –Dijo fingiendo estar molesta.-

Puck: Ella es perfecta, pero tú eres mi rubia, eres una Diosa Quinn Fabray.

Quinn: -Le dio un fuerte abrazo- Eres tan tierno.

Puck: Vamos no te vas a arrepentir de conocerla, no es tu diosa morena, pero si es linda.

Quinn: Solo me gustan las morenas, no me gustan mucho las rubias.

Puck: Estas de suerte, ella es una hermosa morena.

Quinn: Esta bien iré, pero no voy a salir con ella.

_**Con Santana y Dani.**_

Dani: ¿Me dirás como es ella?

Santana: -Sacó su teléfono.- es la rubia chaparrita.

Dani: WOW SANTANA, ES HERMOSA!

Santana: -Celosa.- Si, pero es mi chica.

Dani: Lo sé, lo sé. –Dijo alzando las manos.- ¿Dónde crees que este?

Santana: Ni idea, pero esta aquí, algo me lo dice.

Dani: ¿Tu vagina?

Santana: -Le dio un leve golpe.- No, mi corazón… bueno tal vez un poco mi vagina. –Dijo haciendo reir a Dani.-

Dani: Oye, y como se conocen?

Santana: La conozco desde que somos niñas, pero me enamoré de ella cuando teníamos 9 años, era más gordita, su cabello era entre rojo y castaño, usaba lentes, era hermosa. –Dani tenia cara como de "¿WTF?".- Pero lo que mas amaba de ella era, que yo la protegía, yo la cuidaba, era tan frágil, luego adelgazo, se tiño el cabello y me gustó pero después fue una maldita perra, pero mis sentimientos hacía ella jamás acabaron

Dani: Sigue siendo una perra?

Santana: No, ahora es dulce, buena con todos.

Dani: y además se cae de buena. –Santana le dio otro golpe en el brazo.-

_**Con Quinn y Puck.**_

Quinn: Dime, ¿Cómo es ella?

Puck: Ya te dije rubia! Es pequeña, morena, tiene unos senos que agrr. –Dijo cerrando los ojos.-

Quinn: Hombre tenias que ser… -después de unos segundos.- ¿Son grandes? ¿Son lindos? ¿CÓMO SON?

Puck: Mujer tenías que ser.

Quinn: Noah… -Haciendo cara de perrito.-

Puck: Okay, sus senos son… hermosos, no más que los tuyos. –Viendo el escote de la chica.-

Quinn: -Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.- Tonto.

Puck: Perdón, ya la conocerás.

Llegaron a una casa, Noah toco la puerta y al instante una chica de baja estatura, hermoso cabello, lindo cuerpo, hermosos senos pero tenia una nariz algo peculiar.

Rachel: Ya te dije que no tendré sexo contigo Puck.

Puck: Ya no me interesas Rachel, vengo con mi nuevo amor… imposible.

Rachel: Hola, hermosa. –Sonriendo.- ¿Quién eres? Y que haces con Puckerman?

Quinn: *Me sentía nerviosa, hacía tiempo no me sentía de esa manera* Es mi mejor amigo, pero no soy su novia, lo acabo de conocer y pues… *Mi lengua no me respondía, era evidente que esta chica me gustaba físicamente* soy gay.

Rachel: eres de mi equipo. –Sonrío coquetamente la pequeña chica.-

Quinn: -Más nerviosa que antes.- S-si.

Puck: Ni te emociones Rachel, su corazón tiene dueña

Gracias a Noah, Quinn se pudo calmar pensando en su latina, pero la respuesta de la chica la ruborizo mucho.

Rachel: ¿Quién dijo algo del corazón? A mi me interesa conocerla, más a fondo. –Acercándose a la chica.-

Puck: En otras palabras rubia, esta enana quiere sexo contigo.

Quinn estaba ruborizada.

Quinn: Noah, quiero irme, disculpa Rachel, te prometo que en otra ocasión saldremos.

Rachel: Nos vemos mañana, en el café que esta cerca del coliseo, ¿te parece?

Quinn: Perfecto, Noah pasas por mi, a… -Interrumpida.-

Rachel: A solas preciosa.

Puck: -Al ver que su amiga estaba nerviosa.- Quinn no conoce el lugar Rach.

Rachel: Dime donde te hospedas?

Quinn: en el hotel Milton.

Rachel: Wow, se donde queda, paso por ti mañana temprano.

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews, me sirven mucho, los quiero mucho, gracias por leerme! **


	5. Chapter 5: Confundida

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Dejen sus reviews me inspiran mucho!

Quinn y Noah se despidieron de la pequeña chica, subieron a la moto del chico y salieron de ahí.

Quinn: Okay, Noah, yo no quiero salir con ella. –Dijo preocupada.-

Puck: Pues simplemente dile "Rachel, no me interesas para nada." Y se acabó. –Dijo mientras conducía la motocicleta.-

Quinn: Ella me gustó físicamente, pero amo a Santana, nadie puede hacer que eso cambie. –Dijo en tono triste.-

Puck: ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Rachel? No es una mala chica, además dices que Santana tiene a otra diosa rubia como tú.

Quinn: Saldré mañana con ella, tal vez y haga que deje de pensar en mi Santana.

Puck: -Se estaciono en la puerta del hotel Milton, se baja de la moto y ayuda a su amiga a bajar y la toma del mentón.- Escucha, no tienes porque seguir sufriendo por ella, dale una oportunidad a Rachel, ella es buena.

La rubia le sonrío a su amigo le dio un beso en la mejilla y asintió.

Quinn: Muy bien.

Puck: Cada día me enamora más tu sonrisa. –Quinn se sonrojo y eso hiso sonreír al chico de la mohawk.- pero me conformo con ser tu amigo.

Quinn: Gracias Noah, me voy, nos vemos luego. –Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y después se dirigió al hotel.-

El día siguiente Quinn se levantó muy temprano, se puso un hermoso vestido verde menta y un abrigo ya que hacía mucho frío, su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado. Entonces tocaron a su puerta. La rubia respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta, entonces una pequeña morena se lanzó a sus brazos y mientras la abrazaba la beso apasionadamente, la rubia pensó en separarse pero su cuerpo reacciono de manera distinta y se dejó llevar. La chica morena le quito el abrigo y lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, deshaciéndose del suyo también.

Quinn: -Separándose de Rachel.- Apenas te conozco.

Rachel la beso nuevamente haciendo que la rubia soltara un leve gemido, llevo sus manos al cierre del vestido de Quinn, lo bajo y se deshizo del vestido. Quinn le acaricio los senos a Rachel por encima de la blusa que llevaba puesta.

Rachel: -Se separó y se despojó de su blusa y del pantalón.- Te voy a hacer mía Quinnie. –Tumbo a Quinn a la cama y se subió encima de ella, besando su cuello.- Me encantas… -Decía entre beso y beso, la chica llevo sus manos al broche del sostén de Quinn.- Me encantan tus senos Quinnie, son tan perfectos. –Tomando su seno derecho con su mano y succionando su pezón.-

Quinn tomo el cabello de Rachel y lo apretó fuertemente. Rachel acabo la atención con el pezón de Quinn para deslizar su lengua hacía el vientre de la rubia, quien solo apretaba sus ojos. La morena bajo la tanga de Quinn dejándola completamente desnuda ante ella. La rubia se deshizo del sostén de Rachel dejando sus hermosos senos al aire, Quinn no dudo en lamer ambos mientras Rachel gemía por el placer que la lengua de Quinn le causaba.

Rachel: Muérdeme Quinnie, muérdeme. –La rubia obedeció y dio pequeños mordiscos a los pezones de la morena.-

Rachel comenzó a besar las piernas de Quinn, rápidamente subió por ellas con su lengua hasta llegar a su objetivo la vagina de la hermosa chica de ojos verdes, introdujo su lengua de golpe, eso hizo que Quinn soltará un gran gemido. Hacía tiempo que la chica no tenía relaciones con alguien.

Cuando la morena estaba a punto de penetrarla la rubia se levantó de la cama.

Quinn: Lo siento mucho Rachel, pero no puedo, por favor vete.

Rachel se levantó se vistió y salió de ahí. La rubia comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

Quinn: ¡Por que no te puedo olvidar Santana López! –Siguió llorando fuertemente hasta que se quedó dormida.-

En la recepción del hotel.

Recepcionista: ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Santana: Estoy buscando a Quinn Fabray, ¿Esta registrada aquí?

La recepcionista tecleo el nombre en la computadora.

Recepcionista: Si señorita, ella está aquí.

Santana: ¿En qué habitación? Ella es mi novia.

Recepcionista: En la 113 toma el ascensor y sube al piso 6 está ahí. –Dijo sonriente.-

Santana: Muchas gracias señorita.

La latina corrió al ascensor, lo tomó, aplano el botón que decía "6" y se dirigió al encuentro con el amor de su vida. Pero entonces se preguntó: que le iba a decir? Ella seguro estaba molesta. Llegó al piso seis y camino un poco entonces se encontró con la puerta y la toco fuertemente.

Quinn se puso su ropa y lentamente fue a abrir la puerta sin imaginarse que su latina era quien estaba tras ella. Quinn abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Quinn: ¿Qué haces aquí San? –Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-

Santana no reacciono simplemente abrazo a Quinn. No sabía que decir. Se separó de ella y la beso.


End file.
